1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus commonly referred to as a "hydrocyclone" used to separate a light fraction from a liquid/solid suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocyclones are commonly used to separate contaminants from liquid/solid suspensions, e.g. pulp/water suspensions. The suspension enters the hydrocyclone through an inlet disposed tangentially to the interior wall of a longitudinally extending separation chamber. The inlet pressure creates a high inlet velocity which in turn sets up a free liquid vortex within the chamber with a central air core. Centrifugal forces act on the liquid and solids resulting in a separation based on their relative densities. The size and shape of the solids, the geometry of the hydrocyclone, and the properties of the liquid will also significantly affect the efficiency of the separation. The hydrocyclone will have at least two outlets from the separation chamber, one outlet being positioned to accommodate an outflow of the less dense fraction and the other outlet being positioned to accommodate the outflow of the higher density fraction. Many hydrocyclones are designed to create a separation, from the suspension, of the denser fraction. Other hydrocyclones have been to designed to remove the less dense fraction from the suspension.